


how lovely love could be

by alysurr



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: Lazy morning sex. That's it, that's the fic.Inspired by Theo's beautiful artwork.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	how lovely love could be

For as long as she could remember, Riza had been waking up earlier than Roy. At first it was to ensure he made it to his alchemy lessons on time, then to make sure his office was unlocked and ready for his work day. Now, it was just a force of habit. 

It never bothered her, especially as she snuggled closer to him in their shared bed. She pressed her lips to the back of his neck as she embraced his muscular form from behind. Her hands explored, fingers tracing circles around his nipples and over his abs. When she found the waistband of his boxers, she wondered when he managed to put those on last night. She’d fallen asleep naked after last night’s activities. 

She didn’t spend much time thinking about it, instead slipping her hand under the waistband. She wrapped her fingers around his member and stroked it until he woke up, pressing his hips back into her with a soft groan. When he reached back to pull her closer, she shoved his boxers down, exposing his length to the morning air.

“Good morning to you, too,” Roy said in his rough morning voice. It’s one of her favorite things to hear. 

“Mhm,” Riza mumbles as she hooks her free arm around his neck, pulling him closer to leave a trail of kisses from his shoulder to the space below his ear, stopping to suck a mark onto his neck in between. He lazily rolled his hips back against her as she continued stroking him until he’s leaking precum and she’s hooking a thigh around his hips, rubbing against him. 

Roy rolled over then, crushing his lips to hers as his hand found its way between her legs, parting her folds with his fingers to find her hot and wet, ready for him. Still, he takes his time as he slips his fingers inside of her, slowly twisting and scissoring them to build up her pleasure in . He waits until her hand slips off of his member and grips his hip before rubbing his thumb around her clit in circular motions that have her gasping against his lips. 

“Roy,” she breathed when he picked up the pace, thrusting his fingers inside of her until she’s panting and grinding down on his hand, guiding her to her peak. She’s been calling him by his first name for months now, and he still doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the way it makes him shiver. His free hand finds its way to her breast, pinching her nipple and savoring the way it makes her nails dig into his thigh. 

“Oh,” she exhales, then on repeat as if it’s pulled out of her in breathy little waves. “Oh, oh, Roy...” 

“That’s it, Riza, come for me. You sound so beautiful when you cum,” he murmured as she cried out, her walls tightening around his fingers as her entire body trembles against his. 

After guiding Riza through her orgasm, Roy gently pushed her onto her back, climbing on top of her while pulling his boxers the rest of the way down and kicking them to the floor. Taking a moment to appreciate her gorgeous figure in the morning light, he exhales with a lazy smile, still having a hard time believing that this was real and not a lovely dream. Riza takes him with a long soft sigh, fingers tangling in the dark hair at the nape of his neck. 

After a moment to adjust, Roy lazily rolls his hips and moves them in shallow little thrusts that make Riza whimper and quiver underneath him, still sensitive from her orgasm. 

Even at his leisurely pace, Roy’s own orgasm begins to build up as he’s thrusting in and out of her. “Gods, Riza, you’re so good, you feel so amazing,” he starts to ramble off compliments, making up for years that passed without being able to say them out loud. “You’re a goddess among women, such a dream come true, I don’t know how I managed to get so lucky.”

“Roy,” Riza whines, wrapping her legs around his hips, crossing them at the ankle in an effort to pull him deeper inside of her. 

“I know.” Roy snakes his hand between them and presses onto her clit, rubbing circles around it. “I’ve got you, sweetheart, come on, let go,” he urges, whispered in between kisses, “I want to feel you come on my cock, Riza, come on.” 

Riza comes with a cry, burying her head into Roy’s neck as her walls tighten around his pulsing member and pulling him impossibly closer. One more thrust and Roy sees white, letting out a strangled groan as his hips stutter a final time and he comes inside of her. The arm he was using to hold himself up found its way under Riza’s pillow as he pressed his lips back to hers one more time, and he rolled back so he wasn’t crushing her. 

“Good morning,” she said with a smirk. 


End file.
